powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art 8: Musashi Magic
Art 8: Musashi Magic is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat Plot On a cliff, the rangers fight Raizo's newest monster made from a tank, Treadhead. Treadhead is a bully like and dumb Dailok warrior. Raizo tells Varla that his superior weaponry will utterly destroy the rangers. He and Varla watch as the rangers battle him. Kevin and Hector remark that Treadhead is to slow and clunky, while Alyssa and Andy make fun of his goofy looking tank back. Matt replies that he's not just slow in his body, but dumb as well. Treadhead gets so angry he fires a mega shell at the rangers but misses. This opens up a side of a mountain, and Ninja Star falls out! Matt and the rangers pick it up and escape, making Raizo angry. Matt tells Gin about the star, and appatently it was Sasuke's most powerful star, the Eagle Ninja Star. Gin tells him that he must train with it despite its difficulty to master. Gin decides to give the other four a day off since they deserve it. Andy says they should go to an air museum, but they want to go to an amusement park, Matt is having a lot of trouble controling the star and begins to get angry at himself. Gin tells him that it wont be easy, and he'll have to push himself further. Fearite spies tell Raizo, and he plans to get it himself, as Treadhead has failed. He orders him to find the other 4 and attack them. Treadhead goes to the amusement park and find the rangers even tough they but up a protection art against the Park to protect the people. The four realize Treadhead's power is more than they thought. Matt comes, but can't control the Eagle Ninja Star and hurts himself. They fight him but he grows before they can do much. They summon the Falcon Heat Megazord, but Treadhead shoots it out of the sky. They change to Ninja Heat Megazord , but Treadhead's bullets destroy it. Andy tells Matt to return to the Dojo to train because only he can control it. Treadhead's bullets wreak the Megazord. Matt returns to train harder, but can't improve himself. But it's to late. Raizo arrives. He claims he's come to take the Ninja Star. and fighs him. Matt can't figure how to use it and is about to be defeated and ask for help from Saskue, but he says he must learn himself. After a long battle with Raizo. Matt learns that he must not lose courage in this fight. He gets the courage to use the Star and sevearly damages Raizo. He leaves dissapointed. Varla is unimpressed. He creates the Eagle Ninjazord an dgoes to the rangers. Meanwhile the rangers are in deep trouble. Treadhead is about to finish them off, untill Matt comes. He attacks Treadhead and combines the zords. It takes the place of the Apezord and gives more armor to the soulder area as a guarding tech. It protects the zord and improves its defense. They defeat Treadhead. The rangers remark they are a force to be reckond with as the celebrate at the Amusement Park. Raizo, damaged decides he needs the "Prince of The Moonlight Terror"'s help. The rangers are getting too strong too quickly. Who is he? Debuts -Treadhead -Eagle Ninjazord -Nightshroud, Prince of The Moonlight Terror Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat